The present invention relates to a diaphragm buzzer, and more particularly to a buzzer which consists of an upper and a lower covers to contain a sheet buzz element therein. The sheet buzz element is further protected by disposing a press plate and a plastic washer at two sides thereof.
Generally, a conventional diaphragm buzzer is so structured that a sheet buzz element is attached to a circuit board by means of a bonding agent and is then fixed to an upper cover of the buzzer. With this fixing manner, any damaged sheet buzz element in the buzzer can not be separately replaced and the whole set of buzzer must be discarded.
In the conventional diaphragm buzzer, the sheet buzz element is disposed between the circuit board and the upper cover. To fix the sheet buzz element in place, the same is positioned in a fixing disc formed inside the upper cover with the circuit board positioned at another side of the buzz element, then, a bonding agent is used to fasten the sheet buzz element to the upper cover. Wires connecting the circuit board and the buzz element are completely wound and pressed into the space between the circuit board and the buzz element. The shortcomings of the conventional diaphragm buzzer so sturctured include:
1. Connecting wires wound and pressed inside the buzzer causes larger space between the circuit board and the sheet buzz element, and therefore, the sheet buzz element is subject to shake when the buzzer is vibrated. A shaking buzz element can not be positively examined when it is damaged.
2. When the sheet buzz element is damaged, it can not be separately replaced but has to be discarded along with the circuit board and the upper cover which are still usable.